Dumb Tree Friends
Thais is the first episode of Happy Tree Ways to Die. Plot The tree friends are watching Sniffles building his new invention until the invention starts to beep and overheat. It explodes and breaks the windows. The tree friends' bodies are seen lying on the ground looking dead before balloons are seen. The balloons turn out to be the tree friends and as Cuddles starts to wake up he soon realizes he's a balloon. Cuddles freaks out and tries desperately to break free before hearing a tired groan beside him. Cuddles sees a purple balloon with lavender spots on it beside him. The balloon soon starts trying to move but can't and wonders why he can't feel his limbs. Cuddles recognizes the voice and calls out to Toothy, who responds by calling Cuddles's name. Toothy doesn't recognize the balloon and tells Cuddles he can't see him until Cuddles tells him he is the balloon. Toothy freaks out at his best friend being a balloon before seeing his own string. Toothy screams and bursts into tears. Cuddles tries to calm him down before Cuddles's old body starts to breathe. The old bodies start to change form, gender and color. Handy, Giggles and Flippy's bodies split into two tree friends and start transforming. Soon the transformation stops and the new tree friends get up. Toothy starts crying and screaming for help but no noise comes out, which makes him cry harder. Cuddles attempts to calm him down again until Toothy grabs Cuddles with his string for comfort, squeezing him hard and almost popping him. Russell throws his peg leg at a glass on the lab table with his string, causing the glass to fall, spilling water on the floor. Baka sees this and looks up at the "balloons", then she taps Calamity to get her attention. Soon the other tree friends look at the former tree friends in awe, while Cuddles tries to tell them what happened, but once again, no sound came out. Numpty soon grabs Cuddles's string as Cuddles freaks out, trying to get out of his grip while Numpty tells the others that they're "free balloons" and the rest take the others. Toothy starts crying and a tear lands on Hapless's arm but he just brushes it off. Stupe sees her wings, tells Baka to hold her "balloon" and jumps out the window to see if she can fly. Dimwit then sees the potion for reversing the effects the invention did. She wants a closer look and leans over the lab table to see it better before slipping on the water from earlier and falling on the table, smashing all the potion. The others run to her side to see if she's okay while the former tree friends freak out about how they're now permanently balloons. Toothy starts crying hysterically and even with Cuddles trying to calm him down he won't stop crying. Soon the group hears a loud thud and Stupe slams open the door, covered in cuts, grabbing Splendid. The new tree friends soon go outside to see their new town but it is already night. They then go home. Numskull and Dimwit head off to Giggles's house thinking it's theirs, leaving Giggles to fearfully ponder in her own thoughts without her ability to talk. Giggles is about to cry before Numskull looks up at her lovingly. Giggles soon realizes that they aren't trying to hurt her and don't understand what's going on. they just think she's a normal striped pink balloon. Giggles starts calming down and soon accepts her life as a balloon as Numskull opens the door to the house. Giggles's string is tied to (now) Numskull's and Dimwit's bed and is left there as they go to look around the house. Giggles soon feels lonely as she starts to see them as daughter figures to her. Soon Mittens walks into the room and Giggles tries to talk to her. Mittens can't hear her and starts playing with Giggles's string, making Giggles freak out. Luckily, just before Mittens is about to snap Giggles's string with her claws, Numskull and Dimwit shoo her out of the room and get into the bed. Giggles stays awake and keeps worrying about all the things that can pop her before looking at the two. She hopes they'll will find out the truth soon. The next morning, the group walks in the town and others greet them. Cuddles and Giggles see Toothy crying and ask him what's wrong. Toothy screams that Hapless tried to pop him. Cuddles asks him how and Toothy yells that he poked him with a stick. Giggles tells him that doesn't necessarily mean that he's trying to pop him but Toothy keeps on crying and screaming that he wants out. Hapless feels Toothy shaking and tugs on his string thinking it's the wind, making Toothy wail out in pain. Hapless still cannot hear Toothy and keeps walking while toothy cries in pain. Cuddles tries to tell Hapless but without his ability to properly talk it didn't do any effect. Cuddles sighs, wondering if he will ever change back into a tree friend. Giggles sees Cuddles about to cry and tries to calm him by telling him that it's not so bad, but Cuddles disagrees saying he wants to be a tree friend again. Tears start to form in Cuddles's eyes and Giggles tries to calm him down before being handed to Dimwit. Giggles and Cuddles try to get closer to each other but they are now too far away from each other. Cuddles starts to cry, making Giggles more desperate to get to him. She soon screams at Dimwit to let her go. Both Numpty and Dimwit feel Cuddles and Giggles shaking and tug on their strings. Cuddles and Giggles scream in pain as Toothy stops crying and screams in fear. Cuddles tells Numpty, but Numpty still doesn't hear him. Cuddles whimpers before Giggles tells him that it may take some time but he will get used to his new form. Cuddles sniffs but believes Giggles and accepts that he won't be turning back any time soon. Toothy starts crying again before Handy yells at him to shut up, making Toothy cry even harder. Cuddles tries to calm Toothy down before he angrily glares at Handy. Handy chuckles nervously before the balloons suddenly overhear Calamity and Baka's conversation. The two are wondering why the house they have already had furniture in them. The four balloons sweat nervously as the episode ends. Script (Sniffles is working on his invention before it starts beeping) Cuddles: Sn-Sniffles!? Is it supposed to be doing that? Sniffles: N-No! DUCK!!! (the invention explodes) Cuddles: *wakes up* ... (Uh... My hea-AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!) (Cuddles is a plain yellow balloon now) Cuddles: ... (W-what's going on!?!?! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!) (Cuddles hears a tired groan beside him) Cuddles: ... (H-hello? Is anyone there?) (there's a purple balloon with lavender spots on it next to Cuddles) Balloon: ... (*whimper* ...Huh? ...WHERE'S MY ARM!?!?!? WHY CAN'T I MOVE?!?? HELP!!!!) Cuddles: ... (W-wait... Toothy? Is that you?) (Toothy is the balloon) Toothy: ... (C-Cuddles!?! Where are you!?!) Cuddles: ... (Look in front of you...) Toothy: ... (I still can't see you!! All I see is a yellow balloon!!) Cuddles: ... (Toothy... I know this may sound weird but... I AM the balloon...) Toothy: ... (WHAT!?!? B-but...HOW-) (Toothy sees his own string) Toothy: ... (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! C-Cuddles!!! Why are w-we b-balloons? I WANNA GO HOOOME!!! *bursts into tears*) Cuddles: ... (He-Hey!!! Toothy, calm down!!! There HAS to be a way to fix this!!!) Cuddles's old body: *breathing* Toothy: ... (*stops crying* C-Cuddles...) Cuddles: ... (What?) Toothy: ... (B-Behind you...) Cuddles: ... (*gasp* My body... It's... ALIVE!!!!!) (Cuddles's body starts turning light blue) Cuddles: ... (Wait... It's... REINCARNATING!!!!) (all of the other bodies start doing the same) Handy: ... (WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!?!) (a large flash blinds the balloons for a few seconds before they see the new tree friends) Numpty: Uh... Huh? ...Where am I? Meh, must have passed out... Calamity: *wakes up* SUPER GLUE!!!!! ...Uh ...Never mind. Cuddles: ... (Hey!!! Up here!!!!) (nobody hears Cuddles) Cuddles: ... (Hello!?!? Can anybody hear me!?!?) Toothy: ... (HELP!!! I DON'T WANNA BE A BALLOON ANYMORE!!! *cries*) Cuddles: ... (Toothy, calm down!!!) Toothy: *squeezes Cuddles with his string* ... (I WANNA GO HOOOME!!!!) Cuddles: ... (To-Toothy!!! You're ch-choking me!!) Russell: ... (Let me handle this, matey...) (Russell grabs one of his peg legs, aims at a glass on the table and manages to hit it) (the glass falls) Baka: I SURRENDER!!! *sees glass * Oh... Hey, Calamity... Calamity: Yah? Baka: That glass fell near those... BALLOONS!!! Others: BALLOONS!?!? Toothy: ... (Oh, thank God!!!) Cuddles: ... (We've been turned into balloons!!! Help!) (still, nobody hears him) Numpty: This yellow one looks really nice!!! *takes Cuddles* Cuddles: ... (Wait... AAAHHHHHGGG!!!! No, STOP!!!!) Numpty: Hey, guys!!! Free balloons!!! Cuddles: ... (WHAT!?! NO!!! YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG!!!!) (still, nobody hears him) (everyone is stepping forward to get the balloons before Dunce pushes them out of the way) Dunce: OUT OF THE WAY!!!! (Dunce looks at Lifty and Shifty's balloon forms) Dunce: Ooo!! These two look nice!!! They have a nice money green tone to them! Lifty: ... (Shifty!!! This is all your fault!!!!) Shifty: ... (No. It's YOUR fault!!!) Calamity: Seriously, Dunce? You MUST have TWO? Dunce: Hm... Yep. Calamity: Greedy jerk. (everyone else takes a balloon) Toothy: ... ( *sobbing* HELP!!!! I CAN'T STAY LIKE THIS!!!! HELP!!!) (a tear drips down Toothy's face and onto Hapless's shoulder) Hapless: Huh? Must be a leak in here... Stupe: *sees her wings* Huh? *gasp* I can fly!!! Baka: What? Stupe: Baka! Hold my balloon!!! Splendid: ... (I'M NOT A BALLOON!!!!) (Stupe jumps out through an open window) Baka: ...Is she going to be okay? Calamity: I give her ten minutes 'till she hits the ground. Dimwit: *sees the antidote* Hey, what's this? (Dimwit walks closer to the antidote) Dimwit: ...It looks like a potion! Sniffles: ... (Hey!!! Don't touch that!!!!) (Dimwit slips on the water that spilled on the floor) Dimwit: Woah!!! (Dimwit falls on the table, knocking over the potion) Baka: DIMWIT!!! Are you okay!?!? (all the balloons are freaking out) Handy: ... (NO!!! I CAN'T STAY LIKE THIS!!!!) Cuddles: ... (AHG!!! NO!!! Please let there be another way to fix this!!! Wait... TOOTHY!?!) Toothy: ... (*whimpering with tears in eyes*) Cuddles: ... (Toothy, please don't-) Toothy: ... (*starts crying hysterically*) Cuddles: Oh no... Toothy!!! Calm down!!! Please!!! Toothy: ... (*still crying*) Cuddles: ... (Toothy...) (THUD!) Calamity: Told you... Stupe: *slams open door* I CAN'T fly!!! (Stupe grabs Splendid) Splendid: ... (LET ME GO!!!!) Baka: So... Let's go see our new town!!! (the group of new tree friends walk outside, but it's night) Baka: Uh... How long have we been in there? ...Ah well. ...See ya later. ...Come on, Calamity. (the tree friends walk home) Giggles: ... (Help!!!! Please!!!) (Dimwit and Numskull can't hear her) Giggles: ... (*whimper* What if I never turn back? What if I POP!?!?!? CUDDLLEESSS!!! *about to cry*) Numskull: *looks up at Giggles lovingly* Giggles: Huh? Wait... Numskull? Can you hear me? (Numskull doesn't answer) Giggles: ... (Numskull... Ah, forget it... You probably don't understand) Giggles: ... (I guess I'm just a balloon now...) (they arrive at Giggles's house and go inside) (Giggles is tied to the bed) Dimwit: Let's go look around! (they leave Giggles in the room and leave) Giggles: ... (Huh? Numskull? Dimwit? Where are you-AHG! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!) (they have left) Giggles: ... (*whimper*...Come b-back.) (Mittens walks in) Giggles: ... (Mittens!!! It's me, Giggles!!! Can you hear me?) (Mittens can't hear her and starts playing with her string) Giggles: ... (AAAAHHHHHG!!!!! STOP, PLEASE!!!! YOU'Re GOING TO POP ME!!!) (Giggles's string is about to snap) Giggles: ... (AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!) (Numskull and Dimwit walk in) Numskull: Hey!!! Shoo!!! (Mittens runs away) Giggles: ... (You came back!!!) (Numskull and Dimwit get on the bed) Giggles: ... (Girls?) (they both go to sleep) Giggles: ... (Oh... *sigh* I wish they can hear me...) Giggles: ... (What if I pop? Will I die? Will they just replace me? I DON'T WANNA POP!!!) (Giggles looks at Numskull and Dimwit) Giggles: ... (Please protect me, girls...) (the next day) Baka: Hey, guys!!! (others are greeting them) Calamity: Wow! Everyone is so nice here!!! Toothy: ... (*sobbing*) Giggles: ... (Toothy? What's wrong?) Toothy: ... (HAPLESS TRIED TO POP ME!!!!) Cuddles: ... (WHAT!?!?! HOW!?!?!) Toothy: ... (HE P-POKED A ST-STICK AT ME!!!!) Giggles: ... (Toothy, that doesn't mean he's trying to pop you!!!) Toothy: ... (*sobbing* LET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!) (Hapless feels Toothy shaking) Hapless: Damn wind... *tugs on Toothy's string* Toothy: ... (AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!!!!!) Cuddles: ... (Toothy!!!! HAPLESS!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?!?!) (Hapless can't hear him) (Cuddles sighs and tears start forming in his eyes) Giggles: ... (Cuddles? Don't worry!! This isn't so bad!!!) Cuddles: ... (YES IT IS!!!! I WANT TO BE A TREE FRIEND AGAIN!!!!) Giggles: ... (Cuddles...) Numskull: Hey, Dimwit... Want to hold the balloon? Dimwit: Sure! (Giggles is given to Dimwit) Giggles: ... (Huh!?! AHG!!!) (Cuddles and Giggles try to get closer to each other but fail) Cuddles: ... (*sobbing*) Giggles: ... (Cu-Cuddles!!! DIMWIT!!! LET ME GO!!!!) (Dimwit and Numpty feel the two shaking and tug on their strings) Cuddles and Giggles: ... (AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!!!) Toothy: ... (*sniff* AAAHHHHH!!!! Cuddles!!! Giggles!!!) Cuddles: ... (NUMPTY!!!! YOU'RE HURTING ME!!!!) (Numpty doesn't hear him) Cuddles: ... (*whimper*) Giggles: ... (Don't worry Cuddles... It may take some time but you'll be getting used to your new form!!!) Cuddles: ... ( *sniff* I guess you're right...) Toothy: ... (*whimper* *sobbing* I WANT TO BE A TREE FRIEND AGAIN!!!) Handy: ... (Grrr... WILL YOU SHUT UP!?!?!??) Toothy: ... (*cries harder*) Cuddles: ... (Toothy?!? Calm down!!! *glares at Handy*) Handy: ... (Uh... *chuckles nervously*) (the balloons soon overhear Baka and Calamity's conversation) Baka: I was wondering... Why does our house already have furniture in it? Calamity: I don't know... It's not like the previous owners just disappeared into thin air!!! (the balloons sweat nervously) Trivia * This is the debut of all the Dumb Ways to Die characters in this spin-off. * It is unknown how the explosion turned the main characters into balloons. * The only main character not to appear is Cro-Marmot. * When the balloons try to talk, their voices can be faintly heard. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Ways to Die Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Episodes Not Covered in the Seasons